The field of the DISCLOSURE lies in molecules for organic image sensors and organic image sensor modules.
The present disclosure relates to perylene-based molecules and their use in photoelectric conversion layer(s) and/or an organic or hybrid image sensor.
The present disclosure also relates to absorption layer(s) and photoelectric conversion layer(s) including a molecule according to the present disclosure.
The present disclosure also relates to a device, including a photoelectric conversion layer including at least one perylene-based molecule.
Moreover, the present disclosure relates to an organic image sensor or a hybrid Silicon-organic image sensor including photoelectric conversion layer(s) according to the present disclosure.